Best Wishes!
by MinoriKanogawa
Summary: A one shot of the pairing ToukoxN. Starting off from the battle inside N's Castle inside the throne room. Will Touko get a pleasant surprise?


**Well, I had some time to think about this pairing and I finally thought I should give it a go! So here's a one shot! I may continue the story later…. But in a different way…? **

"Zekrom! Use Fusion Bolt!" I screamed. The walls of the throne room began to shake as Zekrom prepared its attack. "Ah… I see… So you trust her… That much…?" N said, almost entranced. He looked at Reshiram and nodded as if agreeing to its stern gaze. "Yes… I suppose we should retaliate… Shouldn't we, my friend?" Reshiram began to spread its wings and prepared to attack. Blue electricity surrounded Zekrom as he began to soar into the air. "Now Reshiram! Use Fusion Flare!" N yelled. Zekrom began to dive towards Reshiram and N. An orb of fire soon shot towards Zekrom, and their powers were so evenly matched that they deflected each other in a surge of power that blew back everything around them.

"Kyaa!" I had been blown off the side of the edge, but luckily I caught the ledge with one of my hands. "Touko!" N screamed. He ran over to me and tried his best to help me up. Both of the legendary Pokémon continued their feud in the throne room. "D-Don't worry Touko…! I… I won't let you fall!" Determination filled his green eyes as he used whatever strength he had to pull me up. "W-Why would you help me…? Y-You're the leader of Team Plasma… Aren't I your enemy…?!" He laughed and gave a sincere smile. He suddenly embraced me, which caused both of the legendary Pokémon to stop their fighting… "How… How could I abandon the one I love…?" He held me tightly; his body was shaking from fear and exhaustion…

"I… Do not support the beliefs of Team Plasma anymore… Using Pokémon as tools just to harm other Pokémon… I… I wanted to free them… I wanted them to be happy… They were the only friends I had… Until that fateful day… During the Team Plasma rally… When I met you… Those countless battles we had… You're Pokémon had faith in you… And you returned their faith tenfold…. You're kind heart… Made me fall for you…" He stroked my cheek, his face was flushed… He suddenly stood up and stepped away from me with a wounded smile… "But… We must finish this… We must prove who the real hero of legend is!" He raised his arms and Reshiram began to charge his Fusion Flare attack. "Zekrom! Dodge it and then dive towards Reshiram!" I jumped to my feet and prepared for the impact of Reshiram's attack.

Another orb of fire was projected towards Zekrom, but it quickly moved out of the way and dived quickly towards Reshiram. I had to time this perfectly… When Zekrom was at least 10 feet from Reshiram I was filled with confidence. "Now! Use Dragon Claw!" N was stunned at my quick thinking that he had no time to counter. Zekrom's claws had hit Reshiram with an immense amount of power, sending the pokemon flying into the wall. "Yes! Great Job Zekrom!" I cheered as I watched Reshiram slowly come out of the wall. "Ah… Such friendship… Such love for your pokemon…" N said, once again entranced. I had almost forgotten that a few seconds ago he had saved my life and confessed to me… "Now, Reshiram! Use Blue Flare!" Suddenly Reshiram's tail turbine became a bright red as blue flames formed in its mouth. "Zekrom! Dodge it!" But I was too late… Reshiram's attack had hit Zekrom and made him crash into the floor. "Zekrom!" I ran to its side and pulled out a max potion. "Don't worry… You'll be okay…" It stared back at me with compassion, and after it was healed it got back on its feet and stood tall, and proud.

"A-Are you sure you want to keep fighting…?" The Pokémon roared with pride as he stood prepared for battle. "I'll take that as a yes! Okay! Ready pal?!" The Pokémon's turbine turned blue and the aura around it grew fierce. "This… Heh… I see… Reshiram! Use Blue Flare once again!" The white Pokémon had begun to form blue flames in it's mouth once again, but this time it would have to match the force of our friendship… "Zekrom! Use Bolt Strike!" Our passion, our friendship, our power will overcome the worst obstacles! Zekrom's body was soon engulfed in brilliant, yellow bolts of lightning as it soared into the sky. Both forces were once again evenly matched causing a burst of power to once again blow back everything around them. This time I held onto the ground and cheered for Zekrom. "Zekrom! You can do this! I believe in you!" The Pokémon roared with determination and suddenly both powers were no longer evenly matched. Zekrom broke through Reshiram's blue flames and landed a direct hit, which filled the room with a blinding white light of electricity. "Ah… She's… She's done it…"

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Zekrom to be the obvious winner, as Reshiram remained on the ground, injured. "O-Oh…" I rushed over to Reshiram's side and tended to its wounds with a max potion. "I-I'm sorry… You'll be okay…" N was observing me from behind, bewildered… "You… You would even help… Your opponent…?" I looked back at him and smiled. "Of course! They're still Pokémon…!" Reshiram's cold, blue eyes stared at me as if they understood my intentions… _"You… Are too kind…"_ A voice said in my head. I looked up at Reshiram to see the Pokémon laying its head back onto the ground while it waited to be healed. "T-Telepathy…?" Zekrom stood beside me and stared down at Reshiram… _"Your strong will and compassion… Is what gave me the strength to overwhelm Reshiram…"_ Another voice stated. I looked up at Zekrom, whom was proudly standing over Reshiram.

"Ah… They recognize you… As the true hero of legend…" N said as he stood up. He didn't seem injured as he slowly walked over to me… He stood in front of me and grabbed my waist. "Congratulations… My love…" After he said these words he kissed me on the lips as a single beam of sunlight shinned on us in the destroyed throne room.

Reshiram and Zekrom both stood proudly in front of us as they prepared to depart…_ "We shall take our leave… The hero of legend has been found… She may be needed in the future… Keep her close… N"_ He put his arm around my waist and nodded. "I shall my friends… Please take care of yourselves…" Reshiram nodded in approval and flew through the hole in the ceiling of the throne room. Zekrom soon followed and both Pokémon parted ways… Suddenly a Zoroark walked out from behind the damaged throne and made its way to N's side… "Ah… Where have you been… I was worried about you Zoroark…" He patted the Pokémon's head as it silently looked up at him. "Oh…? You saw the entire thing…? Ha… I suppose it was a little out dated… Wasn't it…? Even though I had been planning to do this even before we got here…" I stared at them confused… "What are you talking about…?" He looked over and kissed my forehead. "Well, I planned to tell you my true feelings of affection when we were on the Ferris wheel… However when I told you who I truly was… I had lost my chance… Until this very moment… But I believe that it… was worth the wait…" He brought his face closer to mine as if he was waiting for a reply….

"I'm glad… You waited…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He had stuck his tongue in my mouth and kissed me compassionately… We pulled away, our breathing was heavy but we were happy… "Let's go… We have to leave before… It becomes more hazardous in here…" I nodded. He let go of my waist, grabbed my hand, and we both walked out of the damaged castle… It was never seen again after that fateful day…

We had eventually returned to Nuvema town, where everyone was waiting for us after our long journey… Cheren walked up and noticed that N and I were walking hand in hand… "Touko… Are you…Are you in love with him…?" He said in a disappointed tone… I discretely nodded, and Cheren's only reply was a wounded smile… Suddenly my Eevee left its pokeball and started to run around us in circles… "I see… You're happy for us aren't you…?" N kneeled down and petted Eevee on her head, filling the Pokémon with joy. "Eevee… Thank you!" Eevee had jumped into my arms and I held her close. Suddenly Eevee had started to evolve for an unknown reason, but it seemed that I was the only one who was shocked. "T-This!?" N and Cheren only laughed as they saw Eevee evole. "Well… I never would have imagined that we'd see this evolution here in the Unova region!" Cheren had exclaimed. Eevee had evolved into a pink Pokémon with bows on its ear and neck. "This proves the affection your Eevee has towards you…" N said as he stood there in admiration. "It's a Sylveon! They're common in the Kalos region! They don't usually evolve unless they have overwhelming affection for their trainers!" Cheren read out of his little blue book… "Sylveon…" I held her close, and I could feel myself about to cry…

"Ah… So… You're the new Champion…?" A man in a red cap, and vest with red eyes approached us with his Pikachu over his shoulder. N stood in front of me and stared down at the man. "And… Who might you be…?" The Pikachu jumped off its trainer's shoulder and approached Sylveon in wonder. "You've never seen a Sylveon have you, Pikachu…?" He pet the Pokémon's head, hoping to learn more of its trainer this way. "… I would like to challenge the Champion to a battle…" He said, holding out one of his pokeballs. "Before I accept… Tell me who you are…" I said. N stood up and looked back at me with a smile. "It seems his name is Red… And he's challenging you to a battle of strength… Strength in your friendship with your Pokémon…"

"Is that what Pikachu told you…?" He nodded as he continued to pet the Pikachu on his shoulder. Sometimes the affection he gave other Pokémon rather than his girlfriend made me a little jealous… "Well… What do you think Sylveon… Are you up for a match?" Sylveon replied eagerly and stood by my side… I looked up at Red with a smile. "Well I guess if my Pokémon are up for it I am too!" He broke his emotionless face with a smirk and called his Pikachu back to his side. I quickly kissed N, leaving him at a loss for words… "For good luck!" I winked. I turned my attention back to Red and prepared for the Pokémon battle.

"Let's go Sylveon!"

**Well this was a short oneshot~! I think it was more moderately sweet and more about Touko's friendship with her Pokémon than anything else~… I might make something better later but for now I'll leave you with this. Honestly it was my first time writing a Pokémon fight… And a fan fiction… So let me know what you think and what I could improve~ **


End file.
